metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Boss battle Royal
Every boss from every Metroid Game starts fighting each other. Who wins? My opinion is dark samus. Everyone who can fly would leave until the others have all battled down to one. Kraid, Quadraxis, and Mogenar would step on everyone else then start fighting each other. Quadaxis can only attack in the downword direction so he would die. Kraid lacks phazon atttacks so he couldn't hurt Mogenar. All of the flying people come back and they destroy Mogenar. Than they would all fight and scince Dark Samus can do anyghing that samus can she would blast everything out of her way with that big beam that she used at the begining of Corruption. Thus she would win. If you belive otherwise say so. Thisnameisutternonsence 14:50, 16 July 2008 (UTC) All I know is that Hive Mecha would lose first!( I think that Phantoon would win, because he can become intangible & invisible at will.) Armantula513 16:58, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :but like I said what Samus can do Dark Samus can do better. One glance from his eye and a load of phazon goes right into him. That would almost one tap him. Compare killing a pirate with regular beam and hyper mode. Than consider that dark Samus's phazon based weponry is stronger. Phantoon would drop like a rock the second he showed his eye. Thisnameisutternonsence 17:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) But Phantoon could just close his eye before the Phazon hits! "What Samus can do Dark Samus can do better."- Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Samus defeat Dark Samus at the end of Corruption? Of course, Samus isn't in this "Battle Royal" but that statement's along the lines of nonsense.. Armantula513 22:14, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :So than why doesn't he just close his eye before samus's beam hits? Also Samus wins because we control her. Do you know what she would do if we left her ro her own means. She would stand there and get corrupted. Dark samus has all of Samus's technology all enhanced by phazon. Also dark samus can fly. So dark samus could do anything samus could only better because the Tech has been enhanced. Thisnameisutternonsence 23:49, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm. Samus did pretty well in the E-Manga, and the cutscenes that she's in throughout the series. Armantula513 00:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok you've missed my point. Who would win on Phaaze if we were controling dark samus. We would because as gamers we kick butt. Dark samus devestates the Space pirates when she isn't even trying during Echoes. We have never seen Samus and Dark Samus duke it out in a cut scene. So without us controlling one or the other there is no way do tell who would kill the other. Also dark samus is all but impossible to kill. I've blown her up 4 times and I still don't know for a fact that she is dead. Thisnameisutternonsence 15:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC)\ Okay. Whatever. Remember the first cut scene when Samus and Dark Samus first met? There was some action in there, and it demonstrated that they are both equally matched in accuracy and agility, as they both dodged the other's shots. (But those shots were pretty accurate). It seems that Dark Samus has so much power, and yet she always ends up being defeated in the end. (Yes, I know, by "us") But if anyone had a huge enough gun, taking down legions of Space Pirates wouldn't be an extremely difficult task. Armantula513 18:17, 17 July 2008 (UTC) We've got off topic. Dark Samus would win because she is the only boss that can revive herself and attack again in a matter of hours. Ridley has to keep getting himself fixed up by a bunch of Space pirate surgeons. Dark Samus just attacks you once more. Thisnameisutternonsence Alrighty then. Back on topic. But if you have planned out who would win in this "Battle Royal" long before anyone ever had the chance to comment on it, where's the fun in that? I think that Dark Samus is a little overrated. I never have any problems defeating her, so in effect, Samus never has any trouble defeating her. Personally, I think that the most difficult boss battle (on my first experience) throughout the entire series was the Spider Guardian. I had never had so much trouble, or felt so much anxiety from thoughts of losing, from any other boss. So, based on difficulty of the battle, I think that the Spider Guardian would win. This may be off-topic to you, but I think that I should say it. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 09:11, 20 July 2008 (UTC) admitibly the Spider Gaurdian is one of the hardest bosses. If we consider the way that each of them fought many of the locations that we had to fight them in were one on one combat. What I'm thinking of is dropping all of them in a great big empty area with nothing in it. What does the spider gaurdian do when he is just lying in the middle of a field with Quadraxis, Kraid, and Mogenar stomping around. He'd just get stepped on. You are right though lets stop arguing and just let everyone else post their theories. Metroidhunter32 Perhaps we could match them up, like in a tournament. They all start off randomly matched to eachother, and travel up the tournament tree, slowly eliminating eachother. (Like in the "Tournament Mode" of Super Smash Bros. Melee.) Of course, we wouldn't be able to draw a tree in the forum, but we could devise a system that would work. Sound like too much work? I could take a crack at designing it. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 05:16, 22 July 2008 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. Go nuts Admin to be. Thisnameisutternonsence 17:02, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Alright. There are 73 bosses in total. (Not counting chance encounters of hunters in MPH, not counting every form of Ridley, Dark Samus, etc.) I will create the "Tree", and someone else can randomly pull them out of a hat, & place them wherever. Just don't put them where you want them to go! There are exactly 73 spaces in here, so there will be one boss left out of a match. (With this chart, it's very simple. Just randomly place bosses in the first space of every pair, down to the bottom. Do the same with the second space next.) Oh, and feel free to switch around the bosses as you see fit. (Only if there's a problem with the match-up, though. Don't just match up your dream matches.) 1.'Pairs will first fight off, eliminating half of the competition. '''2.'Then winners of the pair battles will then fight off, within their sections. (The "A" and "B" sections in the groups) '3.'The winners of the A and B sections in a group will then fight off. '4.'Group winners will fight as follows: Groups will be paired up as (1 vs 2, 3 vs 4, 5 vs 6, 7 vs 8) Group 9 will battle the winner of the fight between 7 & 8. '''5. * winner of 1/2 vs. winner of 3/4, * winner of 5/6 vs. winner of 7/8/9 6. Then the final battle: winner of 1/2/3/4 vs. winner of 5/6/7/8/9 (I hope this isn't too complicated. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 20:51, 22 July 2008 (UTC)) *List of bosses in the Metroid series Group 1 A *---Phazon Elite *---Imago *---Nettori *---Kraid B *---Omega Metroid *---Draygon *---Thardus *---Pirate Commander Group 2 A *---Bomb Torizo *---Fake Chozo Statue *---Dark Missile Trooper *---Flaahgra B *---Hive Mecha *---X Infested Scientist *---Defense Drone *---Gorea Group 3 A *---Omega Pirate *---Helios *---Rundas *---Quadraxis B *---Grapple Guardian *---Nightmare *---Dark Samus *---SA-X Group 4 A *---Metroid Hatcher *---Crocomire *---Pogo *---Jump Guardian B *---Metroid Queen *---Beserker Lord *---Yakuza *---Amorbis Group 5 A *---Sheegoth *---Power Bomb Guardian *---Ghor *---Metroid Prime B *---Slench *---Serris *---Parasite Queen *---Charge Beam Worm Group 6 A *---B.O.X. *---Elite Pirate *---Arctic Spawn *---Bomb Guardian B *---Fire Spawn *---Acid Worm *---Gold Torizo *---Chozo Hieroglyphic Group 7 A *---Botwoon *---Mega Core-X *---Cretaphid *---Spider Guardian B *---Arachnus *---Korakk *---Phantoon *---Dark Alpha Splinter Group8 A *---Chykka *---Ridley *---Mogenar *---Mecha Ridley B *---Arachnus-X *---Mining Cannon *---Imago Larva *---Steamlord Group 9 A *---Plated Beetle *---Bug Larva *---Spore Spawn *---Omega Ridley B *---Emperor Ing *---Gandrayda *---Mother Brain *---Aurora Unit 313 Yeah, well they may not be a boss/bosses, but the Luminoth would eat everyone else alive. To tell you the truth I don't see how on earth they were losing so badly to the Ing. I mean they can do practically anything (psycic abillities, you know). But as for a real boss, I would have to say the victor would be someone/something that can control phazon, possibly Dark Samus. But, only Phase 3 and 4, because it/she can't really be damaged by anything less than phazon. And the simple fact that Dark Samus has extraordinarily powerful attacks (not so much against Samus, but against other things). So as long as it wouldn't be against Samus herself, I would say Dark Samus would be triumphant. Unless of course this battle were to take place after the destruction of Phaaze, in that case it is an entirely diffrent matter. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 22:24, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Perhaps we should treat every boss as if it were not in it's natural environment. (i.e., Dark Samus wouldn't have any extra Phazon, Spider Guardian wouldn't have magnetic rails.....) This is just an idea. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 23:07, 22 July 2008 (UTC) No, it's a good idea. That way every boss will have a dissadvantage making it more of a "fair fight". [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 23:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) We need to add some realism. Any metroid would wipe the X. Also the X would just possess anyone else. It shouldn't just be out of a hat. Also I think dark samus makes her own phazon like she did when she was just prime. We should remove it from it's own enviormant. Otherwise we could end up like Kraid squeezed into the spider gaurdians narrow rails. Just put them in a big empty arena. Of the currant arangment my votes for who would win round one is as follows. Phazon elite, Nettori, Omega Metroid, unkown (probally Thardus), Fake Chozo statue, Flahargra, X Infested Scientist, Gorea, unkown, Rundas (freeze Quadraxis to the ground then go get his gunship to turn him into ice shards), Nightmare, Dark Samus, Metroid hatcher, Jump Gaurdian, Metroid Queen, Yazuka, Sheegoth, Ghor if he is corrupted at the time Prime if not, Serris, Parisite Queen, BOX, Artic Spawn, both kill the other, Gold Torzio, Mega Core X, Cretiphid, Korrak, Phantoon, Ridley, Mogenar, Mining cannon, Imago Larva, Bug larva, Omega Ridley, Empror ing, 313. If it is latter changed to X cannot possess the others I will change this vote. Metroidhunter32 01:37, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm. I would imagine that the process for voting for the victors will be very awkward. Maybe we should devise some sort of system for voting? I suggest that we do this one or two groups at a time, and sign our usernames (only 3 tildes) after the ones that we want to win (until we get through step 1 of the battle process). Agreed, everyone? Don't go ahead and do this until people agree to this! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 05:58, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I know this is a little off subject but Metroidhunter, it is impossible to make or destroy any type of matter, you can only recycle it, so sorry if I am over-analyzing but Dark samus is no exception to physics. It/She cant make phazon. Sorry, I am picky about those sorts of things. Oh, agreed. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 06:24, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I think that she turns her chemical energy into phazon. If you compress enough energy it turns into matter. It is possible to destroy matter. Just combine it with anti matter and both become pure energy. Also whatever system is used by Prime to make phazon could be used by Dark Samus. We do need to decide if the X are alowed to possess people otherwise they will just slahter until they meet each other or a metroid. Metroidhunter32 14:27, 23 July 2008 (UTC)